Generator Rex's Hard Romantic Day
by CrystalMchottness
Summary: This were Rex and noah are thinking of doing something exciting and circe explodes in on their business and then rex and circe take an unexpected adventure to the beach. Vein kleiss finds out what circe did and he decides to get her back the hard way...


Rex: I feel bored how about you

Noah:Well it's better then being at boot camp

Rex:DON"T EVEN REMIND ME! Do you know how hard that was trying to please that man. No offence but i tried my hardess and everyone tried to get rid of me Hell no am i going back there ever

again. And if i do , wait who am i kidding i'm never going back there aga...

**Circe explodes through the walls**

Circe: Whoops did i interupt anything

Rex: Nope we were just talkin about doing something exciting

Circe: Yea well count me The Pack wants me to do something so...

Noah: Wait, Hold on a second...Did you just say The Pack?

Circe: Yea wh... Well bye

**Circe starts running into the streets hopeing that rex isn't following. SHE WAS WRONG!**

Rex: Wait a sec... if you doing something with The Pack i have to follow you

Circe: Yea well i call that STALKING ME! And y?

Rex: Well you know Vein Kleiss is out to destroy me and i have to stop The Pack from Ev...

Circe: Yea well you need to stop i can take care of what wrong or right things i do... anyway it's not Vein Kleiss's fault it's mine i ...

Rex: Wait, Hold on...it's your fault but, but why would you...

Circe: Because i need to show Vein Kleiss what i can really do, what i have that the rest of The Pack doesn't.

**Rex and Circe stop and talk.**

Rex: Why would you need to do that, i know that your perfect and you don't need to prove yourself to anyo..

Circe: REX LOOK OUT!

**BOOM! A blob of lava almost hit rex if it wasn't for circe!**

Rex: WHA..DID YOU RELEASE THAT EVO! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK IT TOOK ME TOO STOP IT!

Circe: I TOLD YOU THAT IT'S MY FAULT AND WHY I DID IT! Oh and before we move on i release another evo

Rex:Which one?

Circe:Th...

**CREEK! ICE JUST SLAMED INTO CIRCE AND FROZE HER!**

Rex: Oh, So thats the evo you let out WELL I HOPE YOUR HAPPY! Oh wait thats right YOUR FROZEN!

**Rex attacks the evos and destroys the one that throws he attacks the lava throwing evo and throws lava right at circe!**

Circe: OUCH! Never mind i'm fine THANK YOU!

Rex: NO PROBLEM BUT COULD YOU HELP ME!

**Circe and rex Fight this evo until it destroyed.**

**Rex turns into a motorcycle machine.**

Circe: Thanks for your help but i have to go back to The Pack.

Rex: Come on circe, jump in i really need to speak to you it'll only take a few minutes jump in.

Circe: I don't know

Rex: Please

Circe: But...

**Rex grabs circe and they both head for the beach!**

Circe: What the hell what part of no don't you understand o...

**Rex pulls circe closer to him. He looks down on her lips he gets closer to her lips. He brushes his lips against brushes her lips and then presses them on rex's lips. This was a slow tender and sweet kiss that they both liked. Circe pulls apart and ends the kiss.**

Rex:What's wrong?

Circe:Nothing it's just...

Rex: Then don't hold back

**As he said this Rex starts kissing circe rush and rex can't help but touch circe and he kisses her on the neck and CRASH!**

Circe: I told you this was a bad idea!

Rex: Why

Circe: Because vein kleiss...

Vein Kleiss: Rex, if you know whats good for you let go of circe and give her back to me!

Rex: Never!

Vein Kleiss: Well it's either you give circe back or you can say goodbye to Holiday, Six, Bobo, and Noah!

Circe: Rex listen to him just let me go!

Rex: Will i ever see you again?

Circe: Listen i promised we could keep this interesting and this was interestin.

Breach: LET'S GO!

Rex: Wait a sec i thought you were dead!

Breach: nope I'm back aren't you happy?

Rex...i Um...

Circe: No he's not he's mine and deal with it BITCH!

Vein Kleiss: Thats enough lets Go Circe.

**Circe runs and gives rex a goodbye kiss and hug**

Rex: Bye

Circe: Bye

The Pack: Watch your Back And Good Luck cuz you gonna need it!

Breach: Rex i still like you so why can't we keep things interesting?

Rex: I gave you a chance but when i met Circe i loved her not you breach.

Breach: THEN WHAT DO YOU FEEL FOR ME!

Rex:NOTHING I FEEL HATE CUZ YOUR NOUT CIRCE!

Breach: Yea well we will keep things interesting. So watch your back because now your gonna regret meeting me.

Rex: I already regret dating you.

Breach:Ugggggg

Vein Kleiss: LETS GO BREACH NOW!

Breach: Yes master.

Circe: Bye rex

**The Pack disapear in their airplane Helocopter thing. Rex rides Home.**

**

* * *

**Noah: How was your day!

Rex: Why?

Bobo: Because The Pack Almost killed us.

Holiday: Yea rex what did you do today.

Six: He was probably with circe.

Rex: Yea i was with her.

Noah: and?

Holiday: What did you do that got Vein Kleiss so angry?

Six: Wait did you...

Bobo: KISS HER!

Rex: Yea

Holiday: Well that explains it well bye i gotta go...visit my..um..

Rex: Sister?

Holiday: Yea ..my sister

Six: I gotta go work on some evo stuff

Rex: Cool

Bobo: I'm gonna go sleep and eat have fun you two... i guess.

Noah: Well wanna play some video games?

Rex: Sure! I'm tired and bored anyway and i need to relax.

**10 minutes later Holiday comes in the room running, tired, and crying!**

* * *

Holiday: Rex...i...my...

Rex: What happened?

Holiday: My sister got loose and shes heading towards town! They'll kill her!

Rex: Awww come on...Okay i'm one it.

**TO BE CONTINUED...Maybe Just for now**


End file.
